Pyar huya, ab Iqrar!
by HIDEnSEEK 06
Summary: Abhijeet-Tarika & Daya-Shreya karte hai ek dusre se pyar. Kya ab Abhijeet aur Daya kar payega apne pyar ka iqrar? A small Abhirika & Dareya treat from me...


Abhirika and Dareya OS:

**Pyar Huya, ab Iqrar!**

A party was held in DIG sir's house in the occasion of his marriage anniversary. All the CID officers were invited in the party. Acp, Dr. Salunkhe, Abhijeet, Daya ,Freddy, Sachin, Nikhil, Pankaj, Purvi, Dr. Tarika, Dr. Vaibhab, Mayur, Vansh, Karan, Ishita, Divya were present in the party except Shreya.

Everyone were dressed in Party dress. Boys were wearing Black suit with glessy shirts and girls were designing sari especially for the party as this was a high classical party.

Evening 7:00 PM...

All were having fun but one person was sad. He was continuously looking at the entrance of the party as if he was waiting for someone. Abhijeet noticed this and came to him. Abhijeet put his hand on the person's shoulder.

Abhijeet: Daya, kya baat hai? Kuch pareshan lag rahe ho?

Daya: are nahi yaar. Aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Abhijeet: ab tum mujhse joth bologe?

Daya smiled at his buddy and said: wo actually, sab aagaye hai party mein. Lekin Shreya ab tak nahi ayi.

Abhijeet understood the matter and a naughty smile came on his face just to divert his buddy's mind and make him happy.

Abhijeet: acha to Bhabhi jee ka intezer ho raha hai, aan?

Daya: kya yaar Abhijeet! Tum na,,,,

Abhijeet: main kya? (Naughty smirk)

Daya: kuch nahi. Choro iss baat ko!

Abhijeet came to serious mood and said: Tujhe yaad hai na Daya, hum dono ne kya decide kiya tha?

Daya: ha Boss yaad hai. Lekin mujhe dar lag raha hai. Shreya man to jayegi na?

Abhijeet: wo tujh se pyar karti hai. To manna to parega hi na.

Daya: lekin uski to sagai bhi ho gayi! (Making a sad face)

Abhijeet with confident tone: lekin shaadi nahi huyi hai ab tak. Aur dekhna Shreya meri Bhabhi zaroor banegi. To ab tu pareshan mat ho aur enjoy the party. Aur waise bhi jab pyar kiya to darna kya! (Jokingly)

Daya smiled.

Abhijeet: ab toh pyar ho hi gaya hai na, baas iqrar ki der hai. Wo iqrar bhi karde dekhna tujhe tera pyar mil jayega...

Abhijeet was about to go to a side when Daya said: Boss, ye baat tum per bhi lagu hota hai...

(teasingly)akhir mujhe bhi meri Bhabhi chahiye...yaad rakhna!

Abhijeet gave a shy smile nd replied: hmmm,,,,mil jayegi. He went from there to a side near to his beauty queen.

Abhijeet was continuously looking at Tarika.

Abhijeet's pov: aj Tarika ji kitna khobsurat lag rahe hai. Ager ye aise khubsurat lagne lage, to pata nahi mera kya hoga!

Abhijeet went towards Tarika after seeing her alone in a corner.

Abhijeet looked around and then fixed his eyes on her. Abhijeet: decorations bohot hi acha hai,,,hai na?

Tarika: ha. DIG sir ne toh kamal ka party organize kiya hai.

Abhijeet: Hmmm...waise Tarika ji, aj toh app itna khoobsurat lag rahi hai ki Chand bhi apko dekh k sharma jaye!

Tarika blushed and said: Abhijeet tum bhi na kuch jaida hi tareef karti ho meri.

Abhijeet smiled back in reply.

Tarika: waise Tum bhi bohot...handsome lag rahe ho (looking downwards)

This time Abhijeet gave a shy smile. He was about to reply something but he couldn't because Dr. Salunkhe called Tarika. Tarika excused herself Abhijeet felt angry on Dr. Salunkhe.

Abhijeet murmured: jab bhi Tarika ji se baat karne jata hoon, ye Salunkhe saab kabab haddi ban jate hai.

Daya noticed this from a far and smiled at his buddy. But his smile became double when he saw his Angel entering the party hall...but his smile vanished when he saw her coming with a very unexpected guy.

Yeah, Shreya entered into the party with Sidharth. Daya's facial expression changed into a hurt one. Abhijeet noticed this.

Abhijeet' POV: ye Sidharth hamesha bich mein ajata hai. Kabab mein haddi banke. Iska koi ilaz karna parega.

Abhijeet thought for a while then went to a corner he pulled out a kancha sim from his wallet which he use for calling his informer. He changed the sim and dialled Sidharth's phone number. Sidharth picked up his phone.

Abhijeet tied up his handkerchief around his phone and started spoke in change tone so that Sidharth couldn't identify Abhijeet's tone.

Abhijeet: Hello Sidharth saab..aapki malad wali gudam pey aag lag gayi hai saab...please aap jaldi ajao..saab...

He disconnected the call and immedietly changed the sim and came forward found Sidharth searching someone while dialling some number...

Abhijeet bit his lip. He started moving forward. He went toward Tarika and said her: Tarika Shreya tumhe upar bula rahi hey. dekhna jara. Abhijeet did some signal Tarika with his eyes which she couldn't understand at first. And in same moment he collided with Sidharth making his phone fall down. He seemed to put his feet accidentally on the phone which actually he did intentionally. Then at the next moment he uttered: sorry sorry.

Tarika also got his signal she found Shreya standing in a corner she nearly pulled her with Shreya chalo plz...took her upstairs...

Sidharth made a face seeing Abhijeet..then picked up his mobile..but bad side of technology...they don't have brain to understand the need of owner. so it had already gone. Abhijeet with great difficulty surpressed his smile and said: arey yea phone to...aapko koi jaruri call karna tha?

Sidharth tensely nodded. Abhijeet forwarded his cell with: isse ker lijiye na.

Abhijeet in his mind smirked: arey yea bhi Senior inspector Abhijeet ki dimag hey...battery ulta set kar diya aab kya khaq phone milaoge...

His eyes searched for others..except Daya none is around. Sidharth tried his cell but failed to turn it on. He frustratedly said: yea to off hey.

Abhijeet pretended to check it with: oh no! lagta hey battery gayi.

Sidharth looked around and murmured: yea shreya bhi pata nahi kaha gayi...

Daya came forward and said: Sidharth koi problem...?

Abhijeet murmured: yea larka ek din pagal kar dega mujhe...kya yaar koi akalmand bhai nahi chun paya mein! Mera sara kiya karaya per paani pher dega!

Sidharth was about to say something when luckily Acp sir called Daya: jara sunna

Daya. Daya left instantly.

Abhijeet sighed. Sidharth too sighed saying: Abhijeet mujhe nikalna hoga tum please shreya ko inform kar dena...

Abhijeet: haa haan mein bata dunga jao tum aram se jao..

Sidhath left hurriedly...Abhijeet smiled: lo aab tali musibat.

Daya came near Abhijeet and asked him: kya huya? Sidharth aise kaise chala gaya?

Abhijeet: Tujhe kya problem hey? apna kaam mey dhyan de jake.

Daya: matlab wo aise...

Abhijeet: Use uske dost ka call aya.

Daya: Aur wo Shreya ko chor k chala gaya...

Abhijeet chewed with: khandar mey chor k gaya kya?

Then said to Daya: tu hi soch yea larka kya sahi hey Shreya k liye?

Daya seems thoughtful when Abhijeet noticed Tarika looking down from corridor to upstairs. They communicated through eyes.

Then Abhijeet said To Daya: Shreya upar hogi jara dekhna to.

Daya nodded and moved up. Tarika came downstairs pretending to speak over phone.

Daya tried: Tarika Shreya ko dekha..?

Tarika was pretending that she is too busy in call so can't hear. Daya shook his head frustratedly.

Abhijeet smiled nd said: achi actress banti jarahi hey yea to..akhir senior inspector Abhijeet ki hone wali biwi jo hey...

Tarika soon joined him. Tarika: kaisa tha?

Abhijeet smiled and said: mast..

They both smiled.

Abhijeet turned serious again amd said: aab bas Daya himmat kar dey. Then he turned to Tarika in jolly mood: Tarika Ji, ab toh Daya ko apne Shreya k pass. To ab hum bhi chale?

Tarika surprisingly: kaha jana hai?

Abhijeet: chaliye to sahi pehle...

Abhirika and Tarika were about to move out when an announcement stopped them.

In the upstairs:

Daya was searching for Shreya. And finally he got her coming out from a room. Shreya was astonished seeing him there.

Shreya: sir, ap yaha?

Daya: haan. Wo main tumhe hi dhund raha tha.

Shreya: mu..jhe...?

Daya: Tumhe inform karna tha, ki Sidharth chala gaya.

Shreya shocked with: kya? Wo aise kaise bina bataye chala gaya!

Daya: use shayed kisi dost ka call aya tha.

Shreya: oh...(to correct Sidharth) shayed koi zaroori kaam hoga, isiliye chala gaya.

Shreya was about to move downward when Daya stopped her holding her wrist.

Shreya shocked and turned to see Daya. Daya immediately left her hand.

Daya: wo mujhe tumse kuch aur baat bhi karna tha.

Shreya: ha boliye.

Daya: yaha nahi. Uper terrace pe chalte hai.

Shreya was about to reply but heard the same announcement which stopped Abhijeet &amp; Tarika also.

Speaker: ladies and gentlemen, 2014 ko jane mein aur 2015 ko welcome karne mein ab baas 5 minute ka anter hai. So i kindly request u all to gather in the party hall.

Shreya: sir, sabko niche bula raha hai. Baad me baat kare?

Daya nodded: ha chalo. Chalte hai.

Both of them came to the party hall. Abhijeet noticed Daya's disappointed look and understood that nothing sort of that happened. Abhijeet went to Daya and said: baat bani kuch?

Daya: nahi yaar. Kuch bol hi nahi paya!

Abhijeet: hmm...abhi bhi poori raat baki hai.

Daya nodded. They heard another announcement.

Speaker: Ladies &amp; gentlemen, the cake will be cut. I request u all to join us.

The cake was cut and then all heard an announcement of dancing. CID team was also called on dancing floor. A sweet romantic song was played and music started.

**_O.. Yahin doobe din mere_**

**_Yahin hote hain saveree_**

**_Yahin marna aur jeena_**

**_Yahin Mandir aur Madeena...x2_**

Abhijeet saw that Daya wanted to offer Shreya for a dance but he was hesitating. Abhijeet pushed Daya towards and Daya landed very close to her becoz of the sudden push. Shreya was utterly confused at him. But Daya smiled and forward his hand Shreya looked around and then agreed to dance with Him.

Then Abhijeet went slowly went towards Tarika with a smiling face. He offered his hand to her which she happily accepted.

Most of the officers and guests chose their dancing partner came to the dance floor for a couple dance. All the couples took their position.

_**Teri galiyan... galliyan teri, galliyan..**_

_**Mujhko bhaavein galiyan, teri galliyan**_

_**Teri galiyan...galiyaan teri, galliyan..**_

_**Yuhin tadpavein, galliyan teri, Galliyan...**_

_**Tu meri neendo me sota hai**_

_**Tu mere ashqo mein rota hai**_

_**Sargoshi si hai khayalon mein**_

_**Tu**_ **_na ho, phir bhi tu hota hai_**

**_Hai sila.. tu mere dard ka_**

**_Mere dil ki duaayein hain.._**

**_Teri galiyan... galliyan teri, galliyan.._**

**_Mujhko bhaavein_** **_galiyan, teri galiyan_**

**_Teri galiyan...galiyaan teri, galliyan.._**

**_Yuhin tadpaavein, galliyan teri, galliyan.._**

**_Kaisa hai rishta tera-mera_**

**_Be-chehra phir bhi kitna gehra_**

**_Ye lamhe, lamhe ye resham se_**

**_Kho jaayein.. kho na jaayein humse_**

**_Kaafila.. waqt ka.. rok le.._**

**_Abr se juda na ho_**

**_Teri galliyan... galliyan teri galliyan.._**

**_Mujhko bhaave galiyan teri galiyan_**

**_Teri galiyan...galiyaan teri galliyan.._**

**_Yuhin tadpaave galliyan teri galliyan.._**

**_Galliyan..._**

**_Teri galliyan.._**

**_Tadpaavein..._**

Abhijeet-Tarika &amp; Daya-Shreya were totally lost in each other. They came to the real world hearing clapping sound. Abhijeet and Tarika were smiling at each other. Daya was happy also but Shreya was little bit embarrassed. Shreya excused herself from the place and went to a corner. Abhijeet went to Daya and said him: Daya, abhi mauka bui hai aur dastor bhi. Shreya ko jake bol do apni dil ki baat.

Daya: ha yaar main bhi yehi soch raha tha. (Naughtily) Aur haan Boss yaad hai na ki, mujhe bhi aj meri Bhabhi chahiye...

Abhijeet gave a shy smile and said: haan. Haan yaad hai. Ab tu Shreya k pass ja. Main bhi jata hoon, tera Bhabi lane. Saying this Abhijeet left. Abhijeet went outside of the party hall and massaged Tarika.

"Tarika ji, mujhe apse bohot zaroori baat karna hai. main apka intezar kar raha hoon bahar, pool side mein"

Tarika got the massage. Tarika's POV: Abhijeet ko aise kya zaroori baat karni hai jo usne mujhe bahar bulaya! Shayed Daya aur Shreya k bareme hoga...

Tarika went outside and saw Abhijeet standing near pool side. He was looking towards the water of swimming pool.

In the party hall:

Daya went to a corner and called a waiter with: are suno jara.

Waiter: jee sahab.

Daya(pointing Shreya): wo jo mem sahiba khari hai na waha, unko bolna ki Terrace pe ajaye. Thik hai?

Waiter: jee sahab bol dunga.

Daya gave same money to the waiter and he himself went to the terrace.

The waiter went to Shreya and said: madam jee, apko uper terrace pe bulaya gaya hai.

Shreya: kisne bulaya?

Waiter: wo sahab ne bulaya. (Pointing to the corner where Daya was) are sahab to chale gaye. Shayed terrace pe gaye honge.

And the waiter was gone.

Shreya's thought: kisne bulaya hoga terrace pe? Kahi Sidharth wapas to nahi agaya na? Hmm...ho sakta hai. Jake dekhna parega.

Shreya went to the terrace and she was surprised to see Daya standing there.

Shreya: sir, apne mujhe yaha bulaya?

Daya turned towards her hearing her voice.

Daya: haan. Maine hi bulaya hai. Wo darasal mujhe tum se kuch zaroori baat karna tha.

Shreya: oh...jee sir kahiye.

Daya went close to her and directly looked into her eyes. Shreya was feeling uncomfortable with this.

Daya: Shreya mujhe tumse kuch puchna hai. Aur main sirf sach sunna chahta hoon.

Shreya: ky..a?

Daya: kya tum Sidharth se apni marzi se shaadi kar rahe ho?

Shreya(nervously): ye kaisa sawal hai sir?

Daya(strong tone): Maine tumse sawal pucha hai, aur mujhe uska jawab chahiye.

Shreya: haan...ha..an. (Looking down) Main apni marzi se Sidharth se shaadi kar rahi hoon. Wo acha larka hai. Papa ki dost ka beta hai. Aur Sidharth mujhse pyar bhi karta hai.

Daya: aur tum?

Shreya immediately looked up. Shreya: sir?

Daya: kya tum usse pyar karte ho?

Shreya to cover up the situation, said: hame niche chalna chahiye. Sab wait kar raha hoga. She turned around and was about to move out, but she stopped. Daya held her hand and turned her toward him.

Daya: Shreya maine tumse kuch puch hai, aur tum uska jawab diye bina nahi ja sakte ho.

Shreya trying to free herself: sir choriye mera hath. Mujhe iss bareme koi baat nahi karni hai.

Daya: jab tak tum mera sawal ka jawab nahi de dete tab tak tum nahi ja sakte.

Shreya got angry and said: thik hai. To suniye. Main Sidharth se pyar nahi karta.

Daya freed jer hand with a smile but jer smile vanished as he heard Shreya's next words...

Shreya: lekin main use pasand jaroor karti hoon. Wo acha larka hai. Aur shaadi karne k liye hamesha pyar karna zaroori nahi hota. Ager hota bhi hai, to wo pyar hai. Sidharth karta hai mujhse pyar. Aur wo pyar kaafi hai hamare liye.

Daya's eyes were getting teary. Daya tried to say something but he couldn't.

Shreya(strong tone) aur kuch puchna hai apko?

Daya didn't reply. Shreya: main niche ja rahi hoon. Ap chahe to asakte hai.

She was about to go but again Daya held her hand and pulled her toward himself. She landed on him with a jerk having shock expression on her face.

Daya: nahi hai wo pyar kafi tum dono k liye. Kyon ki tum vale hi Sidharth tum se pyar karta hai lekin tum nahi karte. Aur tum mujhse pyar karti ho!

Shreya was shocked at his words.

Daya: bolo karti ho na mujhse pyar?

Shreya came to her senses and said looking other side: nahi karti main apse pyar. Aur main kyon apse pyar karne lagi?

Then she looked toward him who was not satisfied with her answer.

Daya: tum jhoot bol rahi ho Shreya. Yehi baat tum meri ankho dekh k bolo!

Shreya looked toward his eyes and tried to say the same thing.

Shreya: main apse pyar...py..ar...but she failed.

Daya smiled and freed her with: dekha nahi bol payi. Kyon ki tum sirf mujhse pyar karti ho. Aur Sidharth se tum iss liye shaadi kar rahe ho kyon ki tumhari parents chahte hai. Hai na?

Shreya said nothing. She was quite. Shreya was just shocked and was looking at him. She had no words to say.

Daya: ab bolo tumhe aur kuch kehna hai? Ya bolti band!

Shreya got angry and said: Ha haan, karti hoon main apse pyar. Per iss pyar ab koi matlab nahi hai. Ab meri shaadi hone wali hai Sidharth se. Isiliye behtar yehi hoga ki ap apki raaste aur main apni raaste.

Daya held her by shoulder and said: nahi Shreya. Tum ab Sidharth se shaadi nahi karogi.

Shreya(angrily): kyon na karo?

Daya: kyon iss shaadi se teen teen zindagi ya barbad ho jayegi.

Shreya looked at him and saw something in his eyes but she was confused.

Daya: haan Shreya teen! Ek tumhari, ek Sidharth ki aur...teesra mera!

Shreya: Daya sir...

Daya(tears in his eyes): haan Shreya. Main bohot pyar karta hoon tumse. Bohot pyar...

Shreya was also having tears. Shreya: to pehle kyon nahi bataya?

Daya: main batana chahta tha. Per bol nahi paya. Phir meine ek letter likhi thi tumhari liye. Per wo letter tum tak pohchi hi nahi!

She was happy from inside hearing his confession. She was feeling at the top of the world.

Daya continued: lekin ab bol raha hoon. I LOVE U Shreya. I LOVE U VERY MUCH.

(Forwarding his hand): kya tum mujhse SHAADI karogi?

Shreya was about to hold his hand happily but her expression turned into a sad one as she remembered about Sidharth.

Shreya: nahi sir! Ab bohot der ho gayi hai. Ab kuch nahi ho sakta. Daya looked at her hurt and Shock!

Here in the pool side area:

Tarika went toward Abhijeet and put her hand on his shoulder from behind. Abhijeet turned and smiled seeing her.

Tarika(softly): kya huya Abhijeet? Mujhe kyon bulaya yaha?

Abhijeet: kuch zaroori baat karna tha.

Tarika: hmm..pata hai. Daya aur Shreya k bareme na?

Abhijeet laughed and said: nahi. (Casually): apne bare mein.

Tarika confused and said: apne bareme mein! Then she understood what he meant. To tease Abhijeet, she said: lekin tumne toh apne bareme sochna chor diya hai na!

Abhijeet looked at her and understood her teasing. So he in teasing tone: aur wo kyon?

Tarika murmured: ab toh main khud hi faas gayi!

Abhijeet smiled hearing her murmur.

Tarika: Wo kyon ki...kyon ki..

Abhijeet: kyon ki kya?

Tarika: tum wo mere bareme...she turned her face in other side to hide her blushing. Abhijeet was enjoying this.

Abhijeet: kyon ki main sirf tumhare bareme sochti hoon, yehi na.

Tarika blushed and said: tum bhi nah!

Abhijeet: main bhi na kya?

Tarika: kuch nahi...ab batao tum kabse apne bareme sochne lage?

Abhijeet in dreamy tone: jabse tumhare bareme sochne laga hoon, tabse.

Tarika was giving shy smile in reply.

Abhijeet: socha ki ab thora selfish ban hi jata hoon.

Tarika surprised: tum? Air selfish?

Abhijeet: kyon main nahi ban sakta?

Tarika: tumhare sath ye word match nahi karta.

Abhijeet smiled and looked toward the water of pool. Soft cold wind was blowing there and Both of them were enjoying the nature. Abhijeet was engrossed in his thoughts.

Tarika: Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Hmmm...

Tarika: kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet: yehi ki kaise ye zindagi beet jati hai. Hum log ateet ko bhulake zindagi mein age barh jate hai.

Tarika: haan...ye zindagi hai hi aisa.

Abhijeet: Tarika, dekho iss pool ki pani kitna shant hai.

Tarika took a glance at him amd then at the pool nd nooded in yes.

Abhijeet looked up and said: aur uss asman ko dekho...Tarika looked up and Abhijeet continued: asman k sitare kitna chamak raha hai. Pure asman in sitaro ko wajah se kaise khil utha hai...(dreamy tone)

Tarika: hmmm...

Abhijeet: asman ki jaise hamare zindagi mein bhi sitare ate hai aur zindagi ko in khule asman o ke jaise chamka deti hai...hai na? Tarika nodded.

Abhijeet: waise hi ek sitara mere zindagi mein bhi aya hai...(Abhijeet looked at Tarika to judge her expressions)

Tarika was over whelming hearing him. She was trying to find out the meaning of his words. She was understanding everything, but yet she was confused. She was listening to him carefully.

Abhijeet continued: uss sitare ne hi mujhe apni zindegi k sath mere pehchan karwaya. Mujhe khud k bareme soch ne per mazboor kar diya..

Tarika was getting surprised by his words. Tarika's POV: Abhijeet kya kehna chah raha hai? Kya aj wo keh dega jo sunne k liye main barso se intezer kar rahi hoon? Nahi nahi! Shayed nahi kahega...baas aise hi idher udher ki baate kar raha hai.

No, No! Ye Senior Inspector Abhijeet hai. Kya pata aj sab kuch keh de?...

Tarika was lost in her thoughts. Abhijeet noticed this and to break her trance, he waved his hand in front of her eyes saying: kya huya? Kaha kho gayi?

Tarika came out from her thoughts and immediately replied: nahi..nahi. ku..ch nahi!

Abhijeet: janna nahi chahogi, wo sitara kon hai?

Tarika with happiness and nervousness in her heart and mind, said: ko...n? Kon hai wo?

Abhijeet smiled at her and was about say but stopped. A naughty smile appeared on his face. Abhijeet: hai koi khas..

Tarika understood that he was trying to tease her. Tarika: aur wo khas insaan kon hai?

Abhijeet: mere dil ke bohot karib hai. Ap ek baar mere dil pe jhak ker to dekhiye, apko khud hi pata chal jayega.

Tarika(raising her one eyebrow): acha! Aise baat hai.

Abhijeet laughed.

Tarika: ab tumhare dil mein jhaku kaise? Aur waise bhi mujhe dusro k dil mein tak jhak kerne k adat nahi hai. To ager tum uss khas shaks ka naam bata rahe ho toh batado. Warna main ab ja rahi hoon.

Tarika turned with a fake pout and was trying to suppress her smile. Abhijeet immediately held her wrist to stop her. Tarika surprised and smiled in her heart. Abhijeet came in front of her and took a glance of her. Tarika was looking downward with a shy smile.

Abhijeet(soft romantic tone): wo khas shaks mere samne hi khara huya hai.

Tarika looked up and her met with his deep brown eyes.

Tarika(above a whisper): Abhijeet...

Abhijeet: ha Tarika. Aj main tumse wo sab bolna chahta hoon jo aj tak mere dil mein hi chupa huya tha.

Tarika was just giving him an unbelievable look. Tarika was not understanding anything that "is it real or a dream?"

Abhijeet continued: jabse maine tumko dekha hai, mera ye dil mera nahi raha. Ab baas ye dil tumhare liye hi dharakta hai...main tumhe bohot baar ye baat bolne ki koshish ki lekin jab bhi tum mere samne ate ho, main sab kuch bhul jata hoon...aur tum mein hi kho jata hoon...lekin aj maine decide kar liya hain ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaye iss naye saal ke din main tumhe sab kuch bol kar hi rahunga...

Abhijeet was observing her every reaction. Tarika was not saying anything. Her gaze was fixed on him.

Tarika(dreamy tone): toh bol dona...

Abhijeet went close to her and directly looked in her eyes. Tarika was so lost in his loving eyes.

Abhijeet: Tarika...main tumse bohot pyar karta hoon. I LOVE YOU! Kya tum mere zindagi mein ake mera iss adhuri zindagi ko pura karogi?

Tarika said nothing...She was at cloud 9. actually she was not believing that this was happening really. Yes! He confessed his love for her.

Abhijeet was expecting an answer from her. But he saw no movement in her. Abhijeet smiled jerked Tarika. Tarika came down to the earth.

Abhijeet: kya huya? Jawab nahi diya tumne ab tak!

Tarika: k..ya? Kya?

Abhijeet(a bit loud): main tumhari jawab ka intezer kar raha hoon.

Tarika smiled shyly and said: tumhe to pata hi hai...Abhijeet also smiled but he was not satisfied with her this kind answer.

Abhijeet made a pout face and said: nahi aise nahi chalega. Maine to tumhe apni dil k baat keh diya. Lekin tumne to mujhe ab tak koi jawab bhi nahi diya!

Tarika: hmm..ok.

Abhijeet: ye OK kya?

Tarika: mera jawab.

Abhijeet with fake anger: main samajh gaya...tum nahi keh ne wali ho na! Main ja raha hoon.

He was about to move to ther side when he heard: I LOVE U TOO!

Abhijeet looked at her and went close to her.

Abhijeet: kya kaha tumne?

Tarika: jo tumne suna...(with wet eyes and loveable smile)

Abhijeet: ek baar phir se kaho...

Tarika: I love u too Abhijeet.

Abhijeet hugged her and Tarika hugged him back. Abhirika were lost in their loving amd romantic world.

Dareya, On the terrace:

Daya( hurt &amp; shocked): kyon? Kyon nahi ho sakta? Sirf isiliye kyon ki tumhari sagai ho gayi hai?

Shreya was in tears. Shreya: Daya sir, meri maa ko dil ki bimari hai. Ager unhe pata chala ki main Sidharth se shadi nahi kar sakti kyon ki main kisi aur se pyar karti hoon, to unko bohot chot pohchega...ager unko heart attack agaya toh...nahi sir! Main apni khushi k liye apni maa k jaan khatre mein nahi dal sakti.

Daya: Shreya, aisa kuch nahi hoga. Aunty jee samajh jayenge.

But Shreya was not convinced.

Daya continued: acha! Tum hi socho, ager tum Sidharth se shaadi kar bhi lo to kya tum khush reh payogi?

Shreya nodded as no.

Daya: kisi bhi maa baap k liye sabse bari aur ahem hota hai apne bacho ki khushiya. Ager baad mein tumhari maa ko pata chala ki tumne ye shaadi sirf unke khatir kiya hai aur tum iss shaadi se khush nahi ho, to unhe aur zayada chot pohchega.

Shreya cried and said: toh main ab kya karoon? Kya karoon mein?

Daya: kuch nahi...

Shreya was confused. Daya in smile: kya tumhe mujh per bharosa hai?

Shreya: khud se bhi jayada.

Daya: phir ab age jo karna hai, wo main karunga. Dekhna tum, sab thik ho jayega. Baas tumhe mera sath dena parega.

Daya forward his hand with: kya tum mera sath dogi?

Shreya smiled in tears and held his hand with a YES nod. Daya smiled. Daya wiped her tears.

Daya(care &amp; a little anger): Shreya, ager ab tumhari ankho se ek bhi ansu tapka na, to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...

Shreya smiled at his sensitiveness toward her.

Shreya wiped her tears and said: ab main bilkul nahi royungi. Ab ap jo mere sath hai.

Daya(smiling): that's like my girl.

They shared a laughter.

Suddenly Daya's eyes caught something which made him smile. Shreya saw that his gaze was on the downwards. Shreya followed his gaze and she also laughed out. Abhijeet and Tarika were still in hug.

Daya with teasing smile to Shreya: wo dekho in dono ka romance chalu ho gaya. Aj toh Bhaiya Bhabi ko chirana ka aur ek mauka mil gaya.

Shreya: kya sir app bhi na...Abhijeet sir k tang khichte rehte hai!

Daya(raising his eyebrow): aur wo koi kaam hai kya?

Shreya laughed and said: ap dono hi ek jaise hai...then in serious mode: Sir, ab hame niche chal na chahiye. Sab hame dhund rahe honge.

Daya: haan...chalo.

Daya and Shreya entwined their hands with each other and came to party hall with extreme happy face.

Here, Abhijeet and Tarika's trance was broken by a phone call of Daya. They also returned to party hall with smiling face.

All enjoyed the party to their fullest. Around 10:30 PM of night the party was over. All the officers went back to their home. Our Two couples were feeling that they were the happiest persons of the world...

...The End...

.

**_._**

**_Plzzz r &amp; r.  
_**

**_Those who r waiting for my 'Pyar ki adhuri dastan' &amp; 'Mujhe to ana hi tha',,,,i m sorry. I know it's high time i updated the two story. March mein mera xm khatam hote hi update mil jayega._**

**_Ye OS ek khas wajah se likhi thi. To FF mein post ker diya._**

**_And for Abhirika lovers, i have something in my pocket. But u all will have to wait._**

**_Plzzzz guys pray for me. My xm is getting started from 2 february._**


End file.
